Mad Men In Blue Boxes
by ExploreTheStars
Summary: A story about Amy, Rory, a girl named Olivia Jones, The Doctor, and um...The Doctor.  Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Just another Lazy Day" Olivia Jones thought as she trumped out of her bedroom and let out a yawn.

"Mom! Dad! I'm awake now! Sorry for sleeping in so late..." Olivia said loudly expecting her parents to be in the living room of the cozy duplex, but all she saw was a note taped to the television that read, _"We left for the play…" _the note began, how could she have forgot about the play! "_we didn't want to wake you. Remember we will be back Sunday night, so stay safe! If you need us we are just a phone call away! Love you! –Mom and Dad." _"She sighed and walked to the kitchen "_Well at least I have the weekend to myself" _Olivia thought.

She stumbled to the kitchen, poured herself a glass of milk, and plopped down on the L shaped sectional in her living room. Olivia had to admit that she did like the new house, and she thought the living room leading into the kitchen was extra convenient.

Olivia grabbed the remote, turned on the TV and flipped through channels only ending up disappointed. There was never anything good shown on Saturday afternoons. She watched pointless television shows for an hour until she decided to get something to eat. The only thing Olivia wanted was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. So with that thought she wandered to the pantry, grabbed bread, peanut butter, and jelly, and made herself a sandwich.

"_Yum" _Olivia thought as she took a huge bite out of the sandwich and sat down at the kitchen table. When she was just about done with the sandwich, the doorbell rang. _"Well who on earth could that be?''_ She walked to the door and opened it with surprise, she never saw this person in her life. He was moderately tall and had dark brown hair that was slightly messy. He wore a tweed jacket with a pinkish-red finely striped shirt, a maroon bow-tie, dark blue pants, and black dress shoes.

"Hello!" He exclaimed waving his hand. "That's right….that is the correct way to greet someone?"

"Yes, yes it is" Olivia said quizzically trying to hold back the giggles from watching the peculiar stranger.

"Good! That's good!" He said, looking at Olivia

"Can I help you with something?" She said staring into his deep hazel eyes.

"Right, yes right that's why I'm here! I'm The Doctor and-well my car is not working correctly. I believe I damaged it. And because of this I need to use your telephone! You see I made the mistake of not driving a car in one hundred years! I expected it to be like riding a bicycle, you never forget!" He exclaimed. He seemed like this was normal for him, this kind of conversation. "Um, wait-no no no. It feels like one hundred years!" He said pausing to look at Olivia "Yes right that sounds more like it!"

"Well how bad is your car, maybe I could help" Olivia replied. She was slightly afraid to let this stranger into her home. The Doctor was a very peculiar name. But somehow she felt like he could be trusted.

"Ah, about that…take a look for yourself." The Doctor said stepping back to reveal a silver car pouring smoke out from under the hood. The passenger's door was hanging on one hinge and there were two tires missing.

"What the hell did you do!" Olivia said trying to play out how something this extreme could have happened.

"Ah well, I um- I'm not sure what I did!" He said with a smirk. "Now about that telephone call!"

"Oh right, yeah here you go" Olivia said as she pulled out her cell phone from her pocket.

"Uh…I can't use that"

"Well why?"

"Because of the year your cell phone was manufactured it will interfere with the TARDIS. The signal will be all wibbily-wobbly-timey-whimey. Yeah, that does not sound as cool as it did when I was talking to Sally…." He said trailing off.

"What is a _TARDIS_?" Olivia asked for she was ever so confused.

"Oh- oh goodness. Well the TARDIS, it's a well, a um…" He said pausing. "A hotel! Yes, it is a new hotel that my friends are staying at! It stands for, The Awesome Residence Distinguished in Sicily. Yes, that's right." He said quickly. "Do you have a telephone that is attached to your house?"

"Uh – yeah. Come on in. It's right over here." Olivia said leading the silly man into the kitchen and pointed to the wall. "There, you just, dial. Um – " she said pausing, not sure what to say. "Doctor I'll be over here" She said pointing to the sectional in the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"RORY!" Amy Pond screamed trying to stabilize the TARDIS "Can you get that! I am a little busy right now!"

"Right, yeah yeah!" Rory Williams said, well he might as well be Rory Pond. He ran to the telephone and answered it.

"Hullo?" He said, trying to stay calm.

"RORY! HELLO!" The Doctor said into the phone "I have seemed to get myself in a little bit of trouble!"

"Doctor! Thank god you called! Me and Amy – well we are having some problems with the TARDIS."

"What kind of problems Rory?" The Doctor replied.

"Well one second it was flying properly and all of a sudden the lights went out and these bell like noises started and well, it went out of control"

"Oh dear god! The cloister bells! That is defiantly not good, so not good. Well, can you fly it here, to where I am?"

"Well that's the thing, we can't. One second the controls will be all frozen and then they work fine!"

"Well then, I will just have to stay here until I figure something out. Reach me from this number, okay?"

"Yes well Doctor how do we fix it-" Rory said, but it was no use, The Doctor had already hung up.

"Well what did he say?" Amy asked optimistically to Rory "Is he coming back?"

"He hung up."

"Well that's just GREAT!" Amy said leaning against the railing.

Then there was a loud noise and the TARDIS shook throwing Amy and Rory to the ground.

"OH here we go again!" Rory exclaimed.

It was like they were doing a frantic dance, Rory would run one way to press button and Amy would run the opposite to pull levers. Neither of them quite knew what they were doing, all they knew was they needed to figure some way to regain control of the TARDIS.

Amy, thinking it would help considering that it had the letters H E L P engraved in the handle, grabbed a bright red lever on the console and pulled it down. She sighed in anger when nothing happened.

Just then there was a loud siren noise and the lights in the TARDIS went red.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Rory shouted to Amy.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Amy spit back at him "The lever said help so I thought it would-well- help!"

"Well obviously that is NOT working out as you planned!" Rory said while doing what he's good at, panicking.

Then the red lights went back to a crisp yellowish orange color, and the noise stopped, and the TARDIS was eerily still-and silent. However, the silence was soon broken. There was a mechanical buzzing noise that was strangely familiar to Amy and Rory.

"Is that, The Doctors sonic screwdriver?" Amy said, walking closer to Rory.

"Um, yeah...I believe it is." He replied looking around.

"Oh…My…God." Amy said in between breaths.

A figure started to appear, and the figure was soon a person, holding a silver rod with a blue light shining out of the tip.

And then there the person was, he was a man, an unfamiliar man. He had dark brown hair, he wore a blue suit on with a white color shirt and a red tie and converse.

"Well hello!" The strange man said cheerfully "You asked for help!"

"Ye- uh- yeah, yeah. How did you do that?" Rory stammered looking into the strangers eyes

"With this baby," He said patting the sliver metal tube thing. "My sonic screwdriver! Always have it handy!"

Amy shot Rory a look that read _what the hell?_

"Oh, by the way..." the stranger started to speak again. "I'm the Doctor!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Doctor sighed as he walked back towards Olivia. _"How could I be so stupid! Why did I leave them alone?" _He thought.

"Everything alright?" Olivia asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Well uh" The Doctor said scratching his face "Uh yes! Well not really – no, no everything is not alright." The Doctor said taking a seat next to Olivia and extending his legs on the coffee table in front of them.

"You're English." Olivia stated bluntly looking at the strange Doctor man in her living room.

"No I'm not!" The Doctor said and then he remembered, he remembered that Olivia didn't know. "Wait, yes I am!" He said hitting his forehead, "I'm just being thick!"

"Well, um I'm sorry, 'ya know that everything is not alright. What can I do to help?" Olivia said in a comforting voice, she was trying to help the stranger now, for he was kind. And there was something about him – something that interested her.

"Well I am going to have to stay here on earth for a little while…" The Doctor said as Olivia tried to tell herself that "stay here on earth" was a metaphor "…and I need to find some supplies so I can fix some things. So um – yeah if you could just give me the address of somewhere to stay that would be wonderful." The Doctor finished.

Just then a light bulb went off in Olivia's head. "Well, um – I guess you could stay here" she said.

"I can stay….here?" The Doctor asked looking around the room, for he was unsure of this offer.

"Yes of course you can!" Olivia replied, silently kicking herself for offering a mysterious stranger a ticket into her home. "You can only stay till tomorrow night though, you'll have to be out around five."

"Thank you, that will be superb!" The Doctor said throwing his hands in the air. "Thank you very much!"

"And you said you needed some, um, supplies?"

"Yes, why yes I did!"

"I know just the place!" Olivia said grabbing The Doctors arm and leading him to the door. It was a spur of the moment thing, Olivia wanted to impress the stranger. When she looked at him, she always had the urge to smile. He was strange, funny, and quite adorable, what else was there to like.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"What on earth did you do to my TARDIS!" The 'Doctor' shouted. "You changed it! You changed everything! I can't say I enjoy it as much as the old one, but it will do!" He said, running to the console"So you sent out a signal for help! What is the problem here?" The Doctor said just as the cloister bells began to ring. "Oh, that's the problem"

"But you can't be The Doctor!" Rory stammered turning to Amy "How is he The Doctor!"

"I don't know..." Amy said walking towards the mysterious other Doctor. She circled around him, looking at every detail.

"Who are you?" Amy said staring him down.

"I told you I'm the Doc-"

"No really who are you?"

"I swear I am The Doctor! I wouldn't lie about something like that, especially after being called for help….Wait-" he said turning to Rory "Don't tell me I regenerated into you!" he continued as he grabbed Rory's nose "The nose is far too big"

"No, no you didn't change into me." Rory said "Wait- Amy!" he shouted.

Amy looked at the two men in front of her._ "How could I have been so stupid!" _She thought as he eyes widened.

"What regeneration are you on?" She asked.

"The Tenth!" he exclaimed rolling his eyes.

"The tenth?" Amy asked sharply

"Yes the tenth!" The Doctor said loudly walking to one of the many spiny chairs and took a seat. "What's wrong with that?"

"Well, we - um – we know the eleventh doctor." Rory stammered.

"Oh…OHH…So my eleventh regeneration…"

"Yup." Rory and Amy said in unison.

"You talk to him?"

"Yes." Amy said

"How is he, like is he tolerable?"

"He wears a bowtie…" Amy said giggling

"A bowtie! What?" The Doctor said.

"Yeah, and suspenders" Rory added.

"Oh Dear Rassalon."

"Yeah." Rory replied, "Wait, What?"

"Well then, Soooooo-ah! What did you need help with again" The Doctor said purposely changing the subject.

"Well the TARDIS was being all weird and stuff, and we can't fly it. The controls will freeze up and stuff but no matter what we do nothing will work. And then one second later the controls will work again, but the thing is we don't know when they will change and we don't know why they keep changing."

"Oh I see, well um let me try something." The Doctor said. He went up to the console and started pushing buttons and pulling levers, but nothing happened.

"See they froooooooozee!" Rory shouted though he didn't mean to. The TARDIS started shaking and throwing the three passengers about. The lights were flickering and then they stopped. Everything stopped. The lights went off, and the TARDIS went still.

"Um well," The Doctor said clearing his throat "This isn't good."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

They left Olivia's house in a frantic manner and made their way down the street.

"Where are we going?" The Doctor asked puzzled.

"Don't worry you'll see!" Olivia said picking up the speed of their walk.

They walked down the street ducking into an ally. The ally was dark and empty – _like the ones you would see in a horror movie _ – Olivia thought, as they made their way out of the ally and turned into a narrow valley of trees.

"Hi" Olivia said to The Doctor.

"Hello?" The Doctor said squinting as he looked at Olivia.

"It was just that, we never really said hello."

"Ah, yeah." The Doctor said looking off at the deep green leaves on the trees. "I do that sometimes"

"So where are you from?" Olivia asked looking quizzically at The Doctor.

"I'm from, far away" He said, and suddenly Olivia felt bad, because she could see his eyes get heavy and sad.

"Sorry – for - um, asking." She said.

"No no no, it's fine!" He said back to her. "I just haven't been home in a long, long time, and I will never go back"

"Ah, yeah." Olivia said kicking a rock along the sidewalk.

They were both silent for the rest of the trip. They made there way through the woods and Olivia soon found their destination. A deserted junk yard piled high with well, junk.

"Will this help you any?" Olivia asked

"This is PERFECT!" The Doctor exclaimed running like a little child towards the gate that surrounded the wasteland. Olivia quickly ran after him and as she reached The Doctor she was soon full of disappointment, the gate was locked.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that it would be locked. We could always jump the fence though if you want to get in here still" Olivia said with disappointment.

"Once I met this man, lovely bloke, amazing locksmith! Taught me a few tricks…" He paused for a second "…Don't ask why though." He said

"Alright" Olivia said trying to control herself from laughing.

"OH MY GOD LOOK OVER THERE!" The Doctor said pointing towards the trees.

"What!" Olivia asked looking towards the trees. All of a sudden there was a buzzing noise and a snap

"What was that noise?" She asked

"Just me….whistling." The Doctor said quickly. "Look I got the lock open!"

"Okay…good, that's good."

"Well come on then!" The Doctor said running into the junk yard.

It was full of stuff, from old supplies, bottles, cans, bags, computers, phones, and just plain old garbage. Everything was piled high above their heads, _skyscrapers of junk_, Olivia thought. They rummaged through just about everything. The Doctor found quite a wide variety of things; an old laptop, some pointless looking cords, a lamp with no bulb, an old tool box, a cracked flower pot, some black tubes that resembled accordions, an old rotary telephone, some metal hangers, and a shopping cart with 3 wheels that held everything.

After The Doctor found everything he needed they walked over two a pile of dirt, put some old sheets over it, and sat down.

"So Olivia" The Doctor said looking at her.

"So Doctor" She replied meeting his stare.

"This was fun, and all this stuff," The Doctor said while moving the shopping cart back and forth as best as he could. "will help me very much."

"Can I ask you a question Doctor?"

"Sure" He said back to her. For some reason he felt safe with her, like he could trust her, like he could be honest with her. He shook the thought away. He never trusted anyone this quickly.

"What are you going to use all this junk for…"

"Ah, well, repairing my car"

"You are going to repair your car with this junk!"

"I once repaired a space shuttle with a kettle and a piece of string." The Doctor said proudly.

"Sure you did" Olivia said bursting into laughter.

"What you don't believe me!"

"Not one bit!" She said pulling herself together.

"Can I ask you something Olivia?"

"Sure Doctor, whatever you wish."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I'm a stranger, and you're so friendly" He asked looking towards the endless piles of old memories.

"Because, there is something about you, I can trust you…and you're a nice stranger." She said to him, smiling. And it was true-she did trust him, she didn't know why but she did, she felt it in her heart.

"Ah, I see." The Doctor said glancing back at her. "May I ask another question?"

"Sure!" Olivia said "You don't need to ask me to ask questions!"

"Oh, okay. How old are you?"

"I'm turning seventeen in three months, August 15th."

"Oh seventeen, that was an interesting year for me. Ah Juniper, one crazy girl…" He said trailing off.

"How old are you Doctor?"

"Huh?" The Doctor said back to her as if he was snapping out of a daydream.

"How old are you? I think it's fair enough that I know because you know how old I am"

"Ah well, do you want to know the truth?"

"Um, yes that would be nice" Olivia said surprised with the question.

"Nine-hundred-and-eight." The Doctor replied contentedly.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked looking at him.

"What? You wanted the honest answer"

"You can't be nine hundred and eight!"

"Yes I can!"

"Okay…How?"

"It's simple actually, two hearts." He said pointing to his chest with his right hand and showing her two fingers with his left.

"What? Two hearts! People CAN NOT have TWO HEARTS!"

"Well _normal _people can't but Time Lords can!" He said proudly.

"Time Lords? What the hell! What does that mean? You are a normal person, you look just like me!"

"You really have to stop making assumptions! You said you wanted to know the truth Olivia, aliens can look like humans too!"

"What, Aliens? Your mental!"

"Yes, but not in the way you are applying the word 'mental'"

"Prove it."

"What?" The Doctor asked standing up.

"Prove it, prove you are a nine hundred and eight year old time lord alien person thing!"

"HOW!"

"I don't know just do it! If you are an alien you can probably think of something!" Olivia said standing up.

"Okay well here it goes…" The Doctor said pulling a metal thing with a green tip out of his pocket.

"A toy is not going to prove anything!" Olivia exclaimed.

"It's not a toy! It is a sonic screwdriver."

"I told you to prove that you are a Time Lord not a Carpenter!"

"Oh my god! It's not just a SCREWDRIVER, it's a SONIC SCREWDRIVER!" The Doctor said noticing Olivia roll her eyes. "Just look okay?"

The Doctor walked over to a pile of junk and rummaged through it for good two or three minutes, he returned with a glass cup and placed it on the pile of dirt they were once sitting on.

"You are going to want to come with me" The Doctor said walking back towards the pile of junk, Olivia fallowed.

"Now watch" The Doctor said pointing the screwdriver at the glass. "You might want to plug your ears…" He said, Olivia took his advice and put her fingers in her ears. And then there was a high pitched buzzing noise and the glass exploded. 

"Oh my god, how did you do that!" Olivia said, dumbfounded.

"With the sonic screwdriver! Duh!"

"I see…I see"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"It stopped, the TARDIS, it's not doing anything…" The Doctor said sheepishly.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Rory said looking at The Doctor. Rory felt weird looking at The Doctor when it didn't even look like 'The Doctor'.

"I'm actually not quite sure…I'm also not quite sure why the TARDIS is doing this, she rarely acts like this!" The Doctor said pacing around the console. "The old girl is probably not used to the tenth regeneration being in the eleventh regenerations console room" He said stroking the TARDIS in a comforting way.

"You!" Amy said jabbing The Doctor in the chest with her finger "You should know what to do! No matter what it's your TARDIS and YOU should know what to do!"

"Well you're obviously Scottish…" The Doctor mumbled under his breath, suddenly raising his voice he continued "Honestly I don't even know why I put half of these controls in for! I have no idea what most of them do."

"Well that's great! Just perfectly GRAND!" Rory shouted. _"I'm finally not the only idiot aboard the TARDIS…" _Rory thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"JUST CALM DOWN STUPID FACE!" Amy and The Doctor shouted in unison.

"Oh great, he's taken a liking to calling me stupid face!" Rory said sitting down in a spinney chair looking towards Amy and The Doctor staring at each other in awe. "I was just getting used to you calling me stupid face!" Rory said pointing at Amy "And now HE'S calling ME stupid face too!" He said pointing at The Doctor.

"Sorry about that Stupid Face…" The Doctor said. Rory shot him his look of death, well the best look of death he could come up with.

"If I knew your name I could call you by that instead of stupid face" The Doctor said looking towards Rory "and Annoying Scot," The Doctor said turning his head towards Amy.

"Annoying Scot!" Amy said turning to Rory "Am I an annoying Scot Rory?"

"Um…well" Rory said trying not to make eye contact but he still caught Amy's eyes giving him the puppy dog look. "No sweetie, of course not."

"Oh! Well then you are Rory" The Doctor said pointing to Rory as Amy went over to Rory, gave him a peck on his lips, and sat on his lap and he nodded. "Oh that is lovely! I finally have a proper couple in the TARDIS!" The Doctor shouted gleefully.

Amy looked at The Doctor "A proper married couple" She corrected him. Rory was caught off guard; this was the first time since the wedding that she even decided to mention their marriage.

"Oh! Now isn't that wonderful!" The Doctor said grinning. "Rory and…and, um..?" He said gesturing towards Amy.

"Amy" She said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Amy!" The Doctor said smiling and waving, Amy waved back to him awkwardly.

"So – um, what now?" Rory said, quite confused, he never understood timey-whimey things.

"Small talk!" The Doctor replied, "We will engage in small talk!"

"Small talk with The Doctor, I didn't know such a thing existed" Amy said cleverly, because they all knew it, small talk was never The Doctor's forte.

"Yeah – never did enjoy talk in small form, what is the point of it!" The Doctor said back to her, "Now this situation here, the whole TARDIS stopped working, and I'm not sure how to fix it…do you two know how?" The only reaction he got was two frantic head shakes indicating 'no'.

"Well then…does the phone work?" The Doctor asked

"How would we know?" Amy shot the question back at him.

"Go check!"

"Awful bossy aren't you!"

"I don't know where the phone is Amy" The Doctor said shaking his head.

"Ah right," Amy got off of her husband's lap and made her way to the phone, picked it up, and to her surprise it worked.

"It works!" She said handing it to The Doctor.

"I think it's about time we, well, called The Doctor" He said smiling "Oh this is truly brilliant!"

"Can you even do that?" Rory asked The Doctor "Shouldn't that be like illegal or something?"

"Illegal, no. Frowned upon, yes." The Doctor said grinning, and with that he grabbed the phone


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

They made their way back from the junk yard, talking about many things. The Doctor mentioned things Olivia couldn't understand, like chameleon circuits and type 40's and a planet called Gallifrey. Olivia mentioned things that interested The Doctor, simple human things, like family and friends and the different food's she liked to eat on Saturday afternoons.

"What is the junk really for?" Olivia asked moving her hand towards the awful three wheeled shopping cart.

"Ah, a signal thing…." The Doctor said looking at Olivia. He liked her he really did. S he was nice, she had dark brown hair that flowed down to her shoulders. Her eyes were deep blue and her smile was full of hope.

"So you don't know?" Olivia said quizzically, breaking The Doctor's thoughts.

"Erm, nope! But if you stick with me for a while, you will soon know that I never really know what to do!" The Doctor said happily, he looked like a little kid when he was happy, he looked normal (if he wore a regular tie instead of a bow-tie it would be more normal). They walked back through the woods, down the alley way and soon they were at Olivia's house again. And they was silence again.

"So…" The Doctor said looking at Olivia. "Is the alien allowed back in?"

"Yeah, yeah I guess." Olivia said smiling; she never wanted him to leave in the first place. She grabbed the key out of her pocket and put it in the lock and turned it. "Come on in" She said gesturing The Doctor towards the door.

After then entered the house Olivia told The Doctor he would be sleeping on the couch, he replied with gratitude.

"Do you want a tour Sir Doctor?" Olivia said mockingly sticking her hand out towards The Doctor.

"Why yes I would Lady Jones!" He replied grabbing her hand.

Olivia led him through the house, first to the kitchen.

"This is the Kitchen!" Olivia said as if she was a spokes person on TV. She showed him the pantry, fridge, cabinets, and sink. They then made their way to the hallway that held two bedrooms and two bathrooms.

"This is my parent's room…but we shouldn't really go in there…" Olivia said showing The Doctor the door.

"Can't I say hi?" The Doctor said reaching for the door knob.

"They aren't home…" Olivia said and The Doctors hand stopped in mid air and fell back to his side. "They won't be back 'till Monday"

"And that's why I have to be gone come Monday" The Doctor said chuckling "Clever."

"You have a time machine so I don't think it will be a problem"

"I've been wrong with time before Olivia…" The Doctor said as his smile disappeared.

Olivia decided to try to cheer him up by showing him the stairs leading to the basement, the guest bathroom and then she stopped at the last door in the hall.

"Here's my room…" Olivia said with no excitement, but before she could say 'I don't think we should go in my room' The Doctor was in her room.

"Doctor!" she shouted but he was already sitting on the bed, that had a dark purple and light purple striped bed spread on the top. The sheets underneath matched the light purple from the bed spread. She had black furniture, a bookcase with five shelves packed full of books. There was a dresser with two compartments in the first row and then four down below it. There was a small desk shoved in the corner that was full of papers, _probably for school things,_ The Doctor thought. The walls that surrounded everything were a dark blue, "TARDIS blue…" The Doctor muttered, not realizing that said his thought out loud.

"TARDIS blue?" Olivia asked

"What?" The Doctor asked, for he honestly didn't hear her.

"You said my walls were TARDIS blue…" Olivia said and then she remembered him telling her that the TARDIS wasn't really a hotel, it was a time machine. The Doctor ended up changing the subject and asked if he could use the basement to work on whatever he was working on.

"Yeah sure!" Olivia replied

"Can I use this?" The Doctor asked while bending over to pick up a leather belt.

"Sure, yeah…go ahead" Olivia replied.

They then went their separate ways, The Doctor went to their small basement to work on his space teleport thing.

"I got it!" Olivia shouted as she picked up the phone in her bedroom. "Hello, Jones Residence!" Olivia said cheerfully into the telephone.

"Is The Doctor there?" A Scottish girl asked through the telephone.

"Um, yeah" Olivia replied, _how did she get my number?_, she thought. "DOCTOR!" She shouted "It's for you!"

"Oh! Wait, the phone is for me? Really?" He asked in a half run half walk up the stairs.

"Yep!" Olivia shouted from her bedroom "Come in here and get it!"

"Yeah?" The Doctor said anxiously.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted into the phone

"Amelia Pond! Get the TARDIS up and working?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Well, that's just the thing…we have someone here to talk to you about this – here he is"

"Hello there!" The (tenth) Doctor said into the phone.

"No…" The (eleventh) Doctor said into the phone "Impossible…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Hello there!" The (tenth) Doctor said into the phone.

"No…" The (eleventh) Doctor said into the phone "Impossible…"

"No no no no no! Not Impossible, we are talking to each other right now! If it is impossible then we broke the um…impossibleness!"

Rory smiled, for this conversation was going to be very entertaining.

"How are you there?" Eleven asked in the phone, trying to remain calm "How are you in my TARDIS?"

"Well you see, there was a distress signal in my TARDIS coming from your TARDIS. So I responded and came to help!" Ten said "Oh this is _brilliant_ this is!"

"You still say brilliant like that..." Eleven said trailing off, and laughing into the phone.

"What?" Ten exclaimed "Like what?"

"And you still say what like that too" Eleven replied mockingly

"Okay Doctor."

"Yes Doctor"

"Um…So you're the Eleventh?" Ten said

"Yes, and you are the Tenth correct?" Eleven asked

"Yes, how about we address each other by our numbers?"

"Sounds good Ten!"

"Yes, yes it does Eleven!"

"This is weird…isn't it?" Eleven asked while fiddling with his bow-tie.

"Um, yeah... So Eleven, how do we fix her?" Ten asked patting the TARDIS console.

"First where are you, in your timeline?" Eleven asked curiously. This was amazing, talking to himself, but it was puzzling.

" Just had a run in with the cybermen and a person that thought they were me…" Ten said trailing off.

"I remember that! Ah good old Jackson!" Eleven said, his mind being filled with Rosita, and Jackson, and hot air balloons.

"So where are you in your timeline" Ten said slyly, trying to get a peek into his future.

"Sorry, can't do that, spoilers."

"_Spoilers…where have I heard that before?"_ Ten thought, and then he remembered. The time in the Library, meeting River Song

"Oh not you now! Don't tell me that River Song is me from the future!" Ten exclaimed, Amy and Rory smiled at that response. _She's much, much more special than that._ Rory thought.

"No no! Oh goodness no! When you find out who she is, it's much more suprising." Eleven said to Ten, all he could do was smile.

"So! How are you going to get the TARDIS working again?" Ten exclaimed, he was tired of this small talk.

"Well I'm trying to build a vortex manipulator."

"Ah, so you can get back aboard the TARDIS" Ten said realizing that he still thought of decent ideas. "Then after you get on the TARDIS what will you do next?"

"Not sure…need to know what's wrong with her first."

"Well she just wont work, nothing works except the phone. Everything is off."

"Oh, okay then, I will just have to see for myself!" Eleven said, he was worried deep down inside, he was worried that the TARDIS died, for good died.

"Well then, see you soon Doctor?" Ten asked

"Yes you will Doctor." Eleven Replied.

And with that, they hung up and continued to try to think of a solution.


End file.
